Fire
by xXcruellaXx
Summary: 2 lovely death eaters torturing some muggles, when Bella gets bored with the ol' Crucio.. I'm rubbish at summaries, lol.. My first fic sooo R&R and make my day!


**_Disclaimer:_** No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything for that matter. Well, I do own the plot but whatever... If I did own any of these, I wouldn't be here writing this rubbish, trust me. I'd be at my manor, right next to some bloody Holywood star's manor, with my ferrari parked in front of it, enjoying my pina colada... Tho I can still enjoy pina colada... So yeah...

Lucius hadn't even decided where to point his wand to cause the maximum pain possible when Bellatrix suddenly burst in.

"Bellatrix! You were supposed to stay _outside, _keeping watch!" he said warily.

"Whatever. Crucio'ing is no fun anyway." she said dismissively.

Lucius's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? You love torturing people!"

"Yeah, I like _torturing _them, but not with Cruico."

"It's your _bloody _favorite spell, Bella!" he insisted, she had that mad glint in her eyes and he knew nothing good would come out of it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just saying that a little creativity won't hurt nobody. Which is something you obviously lack, my dear brother-in-law, so I came to add an interesting twist to things."

"And what may that _interesting twist_ be?"

"Just leave it to me OK? We're gonna have sooooo much fun!" she glanced at the muggle family cowering at their feet, her eyes shining with joy.

"No it's not OK, the Dark Lord said-"

"Incarcereous!"

Ropes glinting sickly green sneaked their way around the muggles, binding them together. Now quietly chuckling to herself, Bellatrix conjured a box of matches out of thin air. Lucius, getting more alarmed by time, eyed the matches, horrified.

"What the hell are you-"

Bellatrix rubbed the matches together, squealing with delight when they lit up. She hurriedly found a piece of cloth and threw it to their feet.

"Bellatrix, stop! We're supposed to do a clean job here!"

"Oh, we're going to do a clean job alright! They won't even find the _house, _Lucius!"

"But-"

"Oh, _relax_, for God's sake!" she said, dropping the matches onto the cloth. It immeadetly caught fire. The muggles started to tremble, their kid begun crying. Bellatrix winked at them, throwing more alit matches at their feet.

"Ooh, Lucius! Did you see that one? It lit up soooo prettily! Look at them, they're all pretty! I love flames, they have lovely colours: all shades of red, orange and yellow." she said, laughing delightedly, clapping, happy in an ironically childish sort of way.

"Yeah, yeah.. Let's get out of here before we burn away!"

"But I want to _watch._" she pouted.

"No." he stated firmly, pulling her arm.

"You go. I'll be out in a mo."

He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, than shrugged and went out.

Bellatrix just stood there for several minutes, watching the fire build. It was the only light source in the house, glowing very prettily indeed. It lightly glazed the skin of the muggles, turning them pink, making them scream. But Bellatrix had blocked them out, she was only concentrating on the flames. She cocked her head to side, smiling faintly. The boy cried harder as the flames closed in on them.

"Don't cry... At least you won't be cold anymore, kiddo, the fire will keep you warm. Look how pretty it is." she said, a clumsy attempt at comforting the kid.

But she shook herself inwardly, sort of ashamed of her own kindness, pointed her wand at the fire to make it burn stronger. She finally cast the family a last, cruel look, her eyes wandering over their painfully blistered, once fair, now reddish-black skins. She turned on her heels and marched out to join Lucius.

"Finally! I've been thinking perhaps the muggle kid broke free and killed you or something." he drawled, smirking.

"Oh, _please_, Malfoy. Even _you _aren't stupid enough to think something like that." she smirked back, amused at his flushed face.

"Whatever, Lestrange.. I still don't think it was necessary to-" he waved vaguely towards the burning house "you know. Unnecessary, dirty work."

"Like we do such clean works anyway." she snapped. "And this is much prettier than Crucio, no?" she said lightly, almost in awe. She than Disapparated without waiting for an answer. Lucius sighed, shaking his head. He casted a final nervous glance at the fire which had surrounded the whole apartment by that time, and Disapparated as well.

**_A/N: _**You see that blue-ish button, that says _go_?? If you hit that button, something really, really good will happen. Promise. Besides, it's my first fic, too, and it's always very nice to review people's first fic, so you can bet something _really _good will happen!

XOXO


End file.
